A Very Potter Msn
by Huff The Puff
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends manage to bag themselves a laptop and find their way onto Facebook, MSN, Youtube and Fanfiction. Though, they soon discover Voldy has one too.
1. Awkward

**_GUYS COME ON PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_In your review you can request a chat with any people in HP_**

**_;D_**

**_Enjoy:_**

**_A Very Potter Msn_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prank Prince71:<strong>_** George where are you!**

_**God Red:**_** Downstairs idiot**

_**Prank Prince71:**_** Shut up!**

_**God Red:**_** Okay**

_**Guess Who:**_** Knock Knock**

_**Prank Prince71:**_** Who's there?**

_**Guess Who:**_** You Know**

_**God Red:**_** You Know Who?**

_**Guess Who:**_** ;)**

_**Prank Prince71:**_** Yo Voldy ;) Since when did you get MSN?**

_**Guess Who:**_** When I found out Potter had one**

_**Prank Prince71:**_** Smart**

_**Guess Who:**_** Ikr**

_**Pigfarts99:**_** Hi idiots**

_**Guess Who:**_** YOU DARE INSULT ME OVER MSN?**

_**Pigfarts99:**_** You don't know who I am!**

_**God Red:**_** Malfoy?**

_**Pigfarts99:**_** Yes…**

_**Prank Prince71:**_** Wtf is up with you name Malfoy?**

_**Pigfarts99:**_** It's the best school ever!**

_**Prank Prince71:**_** What? Where is it?**

_**Pigfarts99:**_** On Mars!**

_**Prank Prince71:**_** That's not mental…**

_**Pigfarts99:**_** So… how are you guys?**

_**God Red:**_** Go away Malfoy. We were having a nice chat with Lord Voldemort**

_**Pigfarts99:**_** Fine… jeez…**

**(**_**Pigfarts99**_** had left chat)**

_**Guess Who:**_** Pain in the ass aye?**

_**God Red:**_** Ikr**

_**Guess Who:**_** So… planning any pranks?**

_**Prank Prince71:**_** Only 1 atm**

_**Guess Who:**_** Tell Tell =)**

_**God Red:**_** We're setting up Ron and Hermione ;D**

_**Guess Who:**_** Oooooh Nice. Can I help?**

_**God Red:**_** Sure!**

_**Prank Prince71:**_** Try and get Ron and Hermione alone in a chat**

_**Guess Who:**_** Will do boys. I will raid your home another night**

_**God Red:**_** What?**

_**Guess Who:**_** Nothing**

_**Prank Prince71:**_** Later Voldy. We will get Ron and Hermy to come on now.**

_**Guess Who: **_**Okay Later Bbe x**

**(**_**God Red**_** has left chat)**

**(**_**Prank Prince71 **_**has left chat)**

_**Guess Who:**_** …**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** Why did they get us to come on?**

_**Bookworm99:**_** Idk…**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** Stupid weirdoes**

_**Bookworm99:**_** Want to revise?**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** It'll be funnier then this…**

**(**_**Roonil Wazlib**_** has left chat)**

**(**_**Bookworm99**_** had left chat)**

_**Guess Who:**_** DAMMIT**

_**Huffle the Puff:**_** Anyone here?**

_**Guess Who:**_** Knock Knock**

_**Huffle the Puff:**_** Hey Voldy**

_**Guess Who:**_** -.-**

_**Hotterclaw:**_** Hey bbe x**

_**Huffle the Puff**_**: Hey xx**

_**Guess Who:**_** Am I intruding? ;)**

_**Huffle the Puff:**_** Yes**

_**Guess Who:**_** Then I am NOT leaving x**

_**Hotterclaw:**_** O.o**

_**Guess Who:**_** So… You're in Slytherin right?**

_**Huffle the Puff:**_** No im in Hufflepuff**

_**Guess Who:**_** What the hell is a Hufflepuff?**

_**Huffle the Puff:**_** -.-**

_**Hotterclaw:**_** Ravenclaw FTW**

_**Huffle the Puff:**_** Luv it xxxxx**

_**Hotterclaw:**_** Luv u Ced xxxxx**

_**Huffle the Puff:**_** Luv you more Cho xxxxx**

_**Hotterclaw:**_** Not as much as I love you xxxxx**

_**Guess Who:**_** Omg bye**


	2. Hacker

_**Scar Face28:**_** Hey Ron**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** Hey Potter**

_**Scar Face28:**_** Since when do YOU call me Potter?**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** I mean Harry**

_**Scar Face28:**_** Whats up Roonil?**

_**Roonil Wazlib: **_**NOTHING NOTHINGS WRONG**

_**Scar Face28:**_** Yeah I so believe that =P**

_**Bookworm99:**_** Ron whats wrong?**

_**Sherbet Lemonz28:**_** Mr. Weasleys account may have been hacked by non other than LORD VOLDEMORT**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** Whattttt? Nooooooooooooooo?**

_**Scar Face28:**_** Go away Voldemort -.- Stop stalking us**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** Fine…**

**(**_**Roonil Wazlib**_** has left the chat)**

_**Bookworm99:**_** Dumbledore you have MSN?**

_**Sherbet Lemonz28**_**: I indeed do**

_**Scar Face28:**_** Cool =)**

_**Sherbet Lemonz28:**_** It will be great to see you at Hogwarts 2morrow (=**

_**Scar Face28:**_** Ikr**

_**Bookworm99:**_** Its going to be a blast**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** Stupid Voldemort… messing up my laptop…**

_**Scar Face28: **_**Hello Wazlib**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** XO**

_**Scar Face28:**_** Jeez if your gonna be like that go away -.-**

**(**_**Roonil Wazlib**_** has left the chat)**

_**Sherbet Lemonz28:**_** Oh I must introduce you to your new DADA prof**

_**Fluffy Kitten21:**_** Hello =)**

_**Scar Face28:**_** And you are?**

_**Fluffy Kitten21:**_** Prof Umbridge =)**

_**Sherbet Lemonz28:**_** She was appointed by MOM =/**

_**Bookworm99:**_** Well its nice to meet you Umbridge**

_**Fluffy Kitten21:**_** PROF Umbridge**

_**Scar Face28:**_** -.-**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** I have calmed down…**

_**Scar Face28:**_** Good**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** Who the heck is Fluffy Kitten21? Some weirdo?**

_**Scar Face28:**_** Um Ron**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** Some cracked up head case?**

_**Scar Face28:**_** Ron**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** Some mental person?**

_**Scar Face28:**_** RON**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** Some messed up git?**

_**Scar Face28:**_** RON!**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** What?**

_**Scar Face28:**_** That's our new DADA Prof o.O**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** Oh Hello…**

_**Fluffy Kitten21:**_** Hello deary**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** o.o**

_**Sherbet Lemonz28:**_** So Mr Weasley don't you want to talk more about your DADA Prof?**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_

_**Sherbet Lemonz28:**_** Well I must be off. I need to have a meeting with Prof Snape, Prof McGonagall, Prof Umbridge and Lord Voldemort. Good day**

_**Scar Face28:**_** Bye Dumbledore =)**

_**Bookworm99:**_** Bye Prof x**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** Cya**

**(**_**Sherbet Lemonz28**_** has left chat)**

**(**_**Fluffy Kitten21**_** had left chat)**

_**Blazing Red:**_** Hey guys x**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** Who r u?**

_**Scar Face28:**_** That's Ginny ;)**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** Go away Ginny**

_**Quibtastic:**_** Ronald don't be mean to her**

_**Blazing Red:**_** You were told**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** Who the hell are you Quibtastic?**

_**Quibtastic: **_**Luna**

_**Roonil Wazlib: **_**Lovegood?**

_**Quibtastic:**_** Yes**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** Oh god no**

_**Bookworm99: **_**Hello Luna (=**

_**Quibtastic:**_** Hi Hermione x**

_**Scar Face28:**_** Hey Luna**

_**Quibtastic:**_** Hello Harry x**

_**Blazing Red:**_** I might go see how Michael is…**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** WHO!**

_**Blazing Red:**_** Michael Corner**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** WHO'S HE?**

_**Blazing Red:**_** My Bf -.-**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** WHAT!**

**(**_**Blazing Red**_** has left chat)**

_**Scar Face28:**_** :'(**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** Why r u sad?**

_**Scar Face28:**_** Um no reason?**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** Alright**

_**Bookworm99**_**: Oh Harry…**

_**Roonil Wazlib:**_** So we're off to Hogwarts tomorrow!**

_**Scar Face28: **_**Guys lets just talk in real life… we're in the same room!**

**(**_**Scar Face28**_** has left chat)**

**(**_**Roonil Wazlib**_** has left chat)**

**(**_**Bookworm99**_** has left chat)**

**Quibtastic: :'(**


	3. Learning New Things

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

**Been a while aye? Well here you go, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone :D**

**-Huff **

**Roonil Wazlib:** Hey, anyone online?

**Scar Face28:** Hi Ron

**Roonil Wazlib:** Hey Harry! I found something really weird online. Its called A Very Potter Musical.

**Scar Face 28:** What is it?  
><strong>Roonil Wazlib: <strong>Just watch it.

**Half an Hour Later**

**Scar Face28:** Back to Witches and Wizards and magical beasts!  
><strong>Roonil Wazlib:<strong> To Goblins and Ghosts and to magical Feasts!  
><strong>Scar Face28:<strong> Its all that love!  
><strong>Roonil Wazlib:<strong> And All that I need!  
><strong>Scar Face28:<strong> At Hogwarts, Hogwarts I think we're going back!

**Roonil Wazlib:** I'll see my friends gonna laugh till we cry!  
><strong>Scar Face21:<strong> Take my Firebolt! Gonna take to the sky!

**Roonil Wazlib:** No way this year anyones gonna die!

**Guess Who:** They will if I have my way!

**Scar Face28:** DAMMIT VOLDY! WE WERE SINGING!

**Guess Who: **You mean…Typing?

**Roonil Wazlib:** *ON SCREEN AVADA KEDVRA*

**Guess Who:** Look what I found! Its this Muggle thing called Facebook! It looks as good as MSN.

**Half and Hour Later**

**Ron Weasley**

Has just got Facebook! YAY!

**Harry Potter and Hermione Granger like this.**

**Draco Malfoy:** Took you long enough…

**Harry Potter:** Shut it Ferret boy

**Draco Malfoy:** Least I'm not The Boy Who Just Wont Die.

**Harry Potter: **-_-

**Harry Potter**

Is annoyed with Fangirls.

**Fred Weasley and 6 others like this.**

**Fred Weasley:** They spam me like MAD!

**George Weasley:** They spam US like MAD!

**Ron Weasley:** They spam US like MAD!

**Draco Malfoy: **They spam EVERYONE like MAD!

**Lord "Cutie" Voldemort**

Has just discovered Fanfiction.

**Harry Potter:**Whats that?


	4. Poll

**Important Notice that shall be uploaded to all of my stories that are in need of updates :)**

**Please may you visit my profile and vote on the Poll of which story of mine you enjoy most.**

**The winner shall be updated first, the second second ect and It'll be the base of my new schedule rather then random updating.**

**The reason for this is because I recently noticed a lot of people are enjoying A Very Potter MSN, more then what I thought as it was just a random story that I updated every few months, probably longer.**

**So the quicker you vote the quicker you guys get updates :)**

**My writings been getting on top of me lately, been trying to write the If Somebody Told Series but I scrapped a lot of the chapters because I wasn't happy with them, I've also been writing a Fanfiction that will come out in maybe October this year? And an original story that I've mentioned a few times on PERCYtoHARRY I think.**

**Thanks and vote now!**

**-Huffers :) **


	5. Chav Monkey

**Here you guys are, I have to say this is probably my favorite**** chapter :D**

**Poll results:**

**If somebody had told... 1st**

******Watching A Very Potter Musical 2nd**

**PERCYtoHARRY 3rd**

**A Very Potter MSN 4th**

**So you guys will be updated last D: Sorry :(**

**-Huff**

**Scar Face28:** Hey Ron!

**Roonil Wazlib:** Hi Harry

**Scar Face 28:** Fancy a game of Quidditch later? It'll be our last before we go to

Hogwarts for our FIFTH year D: Doesn't seem like five years does it?

**Roonil Wazlib:** Your right it doesn't… I guess its cos we're always on adventures xD

**Scar Face28:** True true… So you fancy Hermione?

**Roonil Wazlib:** WHAT? NO! PFFFFFFFT! HOW COULD I FANCY HER?

**Scar Face28:** You tell me lover boy ;)

**Roonil Wazlib:** Shut it Potter! I don't like Hermione!

**Scar Face28:** Since when were WE on a second name basis?

**Roonil Wazlib:** Since when did you have to accuse me of daft things?

**Scar Face28:** Alright Ron, I'll drop it.

**Roonil Wazlib:** Thank you…

**Prank Prince71:** Ronnie, we all know you like her

**God Red:** Yeah it could it be MORE obvious?

**Roonil Wazlib:** I DON'T LIKE HERMIONE!

**God Red:** Sure Roonil ;) Fred and I see right past your little wall of "I DON'T LIKE HERMIONE!"

**Prank Prince71:** We most certainly do Ronald. Now why don't you go ask her out like a NORMAL Weasley?

**Scar Face28:** Yeah go on Ron :)

**God Red:** Do it!

**Prank Prince71:** Do it!

**Scar Face28:** Do it!

**God Red:** Do it!

**Roonil Wazlib:** NO

**Prank Prince71:** Fine, we'll get Hermione to ask you out.

**Roonil Wazlib:** NO!

**(Prank Prince71 has left the chat)**

**(God Red had left the chat)**

**Roonil Wazlib:** How could you side with them?

**Scar Face28:** Because I AGREED with them

**Guess Who:** Knock Knock…

**Scar Face28:** GO AWAY VOLDEMORT

**Roonil Wazlib:** NOW IS NOT THE TIME!

**Guess Who:** Your both idiots…

**Scar Face28:** And you have an obsession with me. GET OVER IT.

**Guess Who:** Fine! BE LIKE THAT! I ACTUALLY HAVE SOME SERIOUS PROBLEMS!

**Roonil Wazlib:** Whats wrong :33

**Guess Who:** Bellatrix is getting on my nerves :l She's messaging me from inside Azkaban -.-

**Scar Face28:** Why don't you just kill her?

**Guess Who:** I TRIED! But she's all like "Okay I'll go make you a sandwich" So then I CANT kill her

**Roonil Wazlib:** That's rough…

**Scar Face28:** Yeah… Well Voldy, you know Ron and Hermione fancy each other?

**Guess Who:** Yeah?

**Scar Face28:** Ron wont admit it -_-

**Guess Who:** ADMIT IT WEASLEY OR I'LL AVADA KEDVRA YOU!

**Scar Face28:** Do what the noseless king says Ron…

**Roonil Wazlib:** OKAY I fancy Hermione -_-

**Guess Who:** Okay good. NOW ASK HER OUT OR I'LL AVADA KEDVRA YOU

**Roonil Wazlib:** Death would be the price to pay. BECAUSE I'M NOT ASKING HER OUT!

**Guess Who:** Bring it chav monkey!

**Roonil Wazlib:** Moo

**Guess Who:** OINK

**Scar Face28:** Haha, pig ^.^

**Guess Who:** Your all mean to me…

**(Guess Who has left the chat)**

**Roonil Wazlib:** Chav monkey? O.o

**Scar Face28:** Ask He Who Has No Nose


	6. NEW

**Right guys, I'm going to start by saying I'm VERY sorry for not uploading in like... a month.**

**No internet can do that :(**

**But bad news is I'm going to have to abandon the little "Writing order" thing you guys voted for. JUST FOR NOW!**

**See I'm going to post the latest PERCYtoHARRY because I find it so easy to write them. The words just flow; I don't really need to think about what I'm doing. All I focus on is what I want to happen and it flows out. So I guess for now fans of that can expect more chapters than usual for that. And yes, I know a lot of fans have abandoned PERCYtoHARRY. Why? I don't know. Maybe because the plots got boring, maybe because its a slow moving story, maybe because I was focusing more on the HP than the PJ (Which I'm actually changing now) But I'm still going to keep uploading for those of you who're still with me, one year after the release. I think my writings improved drastically, tell me, do you think so too?**

**For the series "If somebody told" I find it unlikely I'll do a Neviluna version. But it's not entirely off the board! I'll probably still do the Harry version after the Ginny because I'd feel bad if I didn't finish that couple. But I really want to keep my focus on a HP story I'm currently writing that deals with deep emotional issues that will be released this October on "Remembrance Day" for good measure. I also want to focus on wrapping up the first PERCYtoHARRY story. As at the moment I can't see the finish line and I want to be in reach of it as there's two more PERCYtoHARRY'S to come. The other things I want to focus on are my original stories such as "The NWO" And another that I have yet to name. But there's one other fanfiction I'm also doing, because it's so big and there would be a bad response if I didn't upload frequently.**

**One of my stories I'm very upset about seeing as I put a lot of work and effort into it and the response is minimal... So if you guys could check out my story "Regrets" and maybe give it a review that would honestly make my day :)**

**Well guys I think that's it for now. But on another note I will still be uploading to "If Somebody Told" but the chapters might be shorter, I may get the order of events wrong (Haven't read the books in a while, been focusing on reading Dan Brown) and they probably wont be uploaded as much.**

**Oh before I forget the A Very Potter MSN will be barely updated. It'll probably be returning to a story where I upload when I feel like it and I have some spare time to kill.**

**Once I've wrapped up the first PERCYtoHARRY story (Hoping to finish it this year) I'll focus on the Neviluna version if you guys still want it to happen. If not I'll bounce head first into the second PERCYtoHARRY story :)**

**Thanks for reading guys,**

**-Huff**


End file.
